Turntables are sometimes used in industrial environments, such as assembly plants, that include tight spaces in which items, such as automated tow vehicles, have to be turned around or otherwise rotated. In some assembly plants that include a loading area and an assembly area, after part carriers are loaded with parts at loading areas, automated tow vehicles are used to move the part carriers to assembly areas, where the part carriers are unloaded of their parts. Conversely, after the part carriers are unloaded of their parts at the assembly areas, automated tow vehicles are used to move the part carriers back to the loading areas, where the part carriers are re-loaded with parts. In these assembly plants, turntables are sometimes used to rotate the automated tow vehicles in tight spaces to support their movement between the loading areas and the assembly areas.